


Free

by 83njh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ANGST IT MAKES YOU ACHE OK, Fluff and Angst, Idk I was in a mood, Other, be nice pls, first time postin on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/83njh/pseuds/83njh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and (who ever you want it to be) need a break from everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

Free   
It's bright and quiet, fields and fields of dandelions and roses, lilies and plants of every kind and color, size and shape. Absolute quietness besides the zephyr breeze. This is what they needed. To get away from everything and everyone, it was just too much and too loud. So Liam took their hand and said 'let's go' And honest to _god_ they felt the same way.   
It's getting cooler and somehow even more quiet. All afternoon they've been in this field full of life and peace. All afternoon they've been away from all the chaos and noise. All the god damn noise that is driving them absolutely fucking mad. Now, now they can breathe. Finally breathe.   
Laying on the millions of flowers all around them they're in a tangle of lazy limbs. Their head is on his chest and arm thrown around his waist. Legs tangled. His strong arms encasing them, _protecting_ them as if they are the most precious thing in the whole wide world to him. In his mind, his world; they are. The 8th wonder of the world.   
Lazy kisses dotted all around their face and his. "Thank you." They says and "Always, _I love you._ " He replies and means it to the depths of hell to the Jovian and terrestrial planets in our solar system. They cries and he holds them and he cries and they holds him, "You're gonna be okay." They both are, they just need time and they need each other. They're gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so my names Lainy and this is my first time writing on here, leave me kudos etc!! I really hope you like it. Thank you all


End file.
